Stockings, Presents, and Carols
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Third in the Elizabeth Wayne's Holidays series. Please read Daughter and Daughter of the Dark Knight first.


**Stockings, Presents, and Carols**

**I do not own Batman.**

**Third in the Elizabeth Wayne's Holidays series.**

**Please read Daughter and Daughter of the Dark Knight first.**

It was Christmas Eve, and Elizabeth Wayne was getting ready to go out with her adopted father and help out with the charities that would pop up around Gotham City.

The little six year old girl scurried towards the large staircase that led from the upper floors to the lower floor, stopping only long enough to fling her leg over the banister to ride it down.

"Wheee!" she happily shrieked, zooming past twins Alice and Emily Pennyworth, who chased the adventurous girl by sprinting down the stairs.

Elizabeth reached the bottom of the ride and flipped off, landing perfectly as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Lizzie…" groaned Alice, adjusting her green coat and earmuffs with a dainty sniff.

"What?" asked the dark haired girl, skipping into her adopted father's study.

"We ready, girls?" called out the multi-billionaire, holding the car keys to his expensive Mercedes Bentz. The three girls nodded their heads as they trailed after him, only pausing long enough to bid Alfred goodbye.

"Goodbye girls. I shall be here upon your return," he informed them, sniffling before blowing hs nose with a tissue.

"You should really be resting, Alfred…" began Bruce before the butler cut him off.

"I shall be quite fine, Master Bruce. It takes more than a cold to keep me in bed!" repeted Alfred, shooing the group of four out the door.

"Snow!" squealed Elizabeth, running out into the winter wonderland with Emily close on her heels.

"We can play in the snow tomorrow, alright girl? We should be at City Hall!" called out Bruce, laughing as the two girls ran back to him, their faces red from the cold. Bruce quickly herded the three girls into the garage where they all hopped into the car.

"Bah-humbug!" muttered Elizabeth to Emily and Alice, causing the three of them to start giggling as Bruce strapped them into their car seats. The man only shook his head as he got into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Alright now girls, remember what I told you," Bruce told them firmly upon their aarrival at city hall twenty minutes later.

The second the girls were out of the car, they all took a hold of each other's hands and Elizabeth led the way into city hall, which looked like a winter wonderland themed park. Bubbles fell from the ceiling, snowmen were scattered around the room and even a Santa walked around, talking to everyone.

Elizabeth, Alice and Emily were busy that night, helping to pass out toys for Santa, interacting with everyone and pigging out on sugar cookies.

By the end of the night, the three girls were exhausted and fell asleep before Bruce could get them into the car.

"I can see that these three keep you hopping!" chuckled Lucas Fox, carrying Alice while Bruce carried Emily and Elizabeth.

"At times, they can," confirmed Bruce before strapping the girls into thei car seat and waving goodnight to his friend and business partner.

~xoXox~

The next morning, Bruce was awakened by three hyper girls bouncing on his bed.

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" yelled Elizabeth, sticking her cold feet into Bruce's side. He woke up completely with a loud yelp and tackled Elizabeth to the floor, which only caused for Emily and Alice to attack him with his own pillows.

"Alright, I'm up!" he groaned, causing for the girls to squeal with excitement and dart out of his room.

When he entered the family room, he saw that Elizabeth was using Alice and Emily's shoulders to get their bulging stockings down.

"Got it!" she shouted, tossing down Emily's stocking before moving onto Alice's and finally, hers.

"You're not going to get my stocking?" asked Bruce as Alfred entered with mugs of hot chocolate.

"You're tall enough- get it yourself!" sassed Alice, yelping as Elizabeth tumbled to he ground with her stocking in hand.

"Got it!" she shouted before dumping everything out.

After the great stocking admiring was done and over with, the girls dove into their piles of presents. Bruce and Alfred watched in amusement as the three girls ripped open their gifts, leaving behind a giant pile of wrapping paper and boxes. Bruce had to wrestle the girls away from the tree to get the presents for Alfred and himself.

"Best Christmas ever!" declared Alice happily once they were done ripping open their presents.

"Amen!" agreed Emily and Elizabeth, laying down on the floor, their heads touching so that they formed a three pointed star.


End file.
